I Hope You Dance
by College n Curls
Summary: Life is all about falling and learning to pick up the pieces again. Maybe we can learn together?
1. I Hope You Dance

_**CC Note:**_** okay lovelies this is another oldie but goodie that I decided to resurrect from my old account. I love the concept of this story but it had a lot of plot holes and didn't flow well when I reread it. So at a reviewer's request I have rewritten this story to be better than it ever was before and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as they and others did!**

**Chapter One**

**Black as Night**

Hinata ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could, until she could no longer hear her heart pounding in her ears or the wind whipping her face violently. Every breath she inhaled was more difficult that the last. Her legs burned with each step she took and there was a persistent stitch in her side but all she could do was run. She would run until she could no longer feel the difference between the rain drops and her tears.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder; _

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger... _

How could she have been so blind? He'd never loved her; he never had and never would. No one loved her. How could anyone feel such an emotion for her when she didn't even love herself? The feeling of familiarity washed over her in slow waves as she felt herself nearing her destination, the one place that she truly felt wanted.

_May you never take one single breath for granted, _

_God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed..._

She could see the lone grave near the edge of a cliff overlooking the turbulent sea, a solitary fixture in the nothingness it was surrounded by. The white rock of the tomb stone was slightly cracked and weather worn from the elements from over the years but it still had an odd pale glow in the darkness of the night. The water lapped hungrily at the craggy edges cliff and Hinata could feel some of the salty spray. She felt a wave of nostalgia and mixed emotions over power her entire being as she collapsed in a heap at the grave site.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance... _

Hinata crumpled into a small ball and let the familiar tears take control. Crying seemed to be all she was capable of even though she had promised herself she would never do it again. Apparently she couldn't even keep a promise to herself. Crying was a weakness. She was weak, worthless. She wasn't surprised that this had happened to her and if she was honest with herself she'd known all along that she would never be worthy of him. She always knew. How could _anyone _love her if she couldn't even love herself?

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_.

Hinata dragged herself feebly to the edge of the cliff on her stomach and looked out at the unruly sea. The last of salt mingled on her lips and the spray stung her eyes but she was mesmerized. She admired how the aggressive waves would continually crash onto the rock and never back down, weathering it away and shaping it bit by bit. How many times had she contemplated just falling over this very edge? How many times had she wondered if anyone would miss her? They probably wouldn't, but it was nice to think that they would.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance... _

The events of that day were still fresh in her mind like an open sore and she couldn't shake the images from her eyes.

Flashback

**She sniffed a bit and dried her puffy red eyes with her already damp shirt sleeve. She didn't mean to disappoint her father but somehow she always came up short. She was subpar in the eyes of her father. It didn't matter though she had one ray of sunshine in her life at the moment. Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the thought of being in his presence. He was always so full of life and like a moth to a flame she was drawn to his effervescent light. As she approached the door to his apartment she could hear muffled noises coming from behind the door.**

'_**That's strange**_**' she thought. **_**'Naruto lives alone…'**_

**She lifted the dead plant next to the door and grabbed the hidden key the blonde always kept there and proceeded to unlock the door. He said it was alright to let herself in whenever she wanted so coming by unannounced was okay right? When she got the door unlocked what lay before her made her wish she had never stepped foot on the porch. Naruto was naked on his couch, his head thrown back in totally ecstasy. A buxom red head as in his lap and was riding him for all he was worth. The sound of her stumbling into the door and down the apartment complex stairs wasn't enough to make the pair stop. She could still hear their moans as she rushed into the parking lot.**

End of Flashback

It was hard to believe that she had caught Naruto in the act of cheating on her even though she already had her suspicions. She would've never found out about his infidelity if she hadn't been seeking comfort from him after her emotional run-in with her father. Her father was Hisashi Hyuga, founder and CEO of Hyuga Corps, which was known on continents everywhere as a very prestigious company. He'd given her another verbal lashing about why she wasn't good enough to carry the name Hyuga. He ranted on for nearly an hour about how she wasn't strong like her cousin Neji or as smart as her sister Hanabi. Normally Hinata wouldn't cry, but then her father told her how much she was like her mother. Weak. Hisashi knew just what buttons to press to emotionally tear someone down and Hinata's mother was her self destruct button. Hinata kept from crying until her father dismissed her. Hinata went straight to Naruto, her boyfriend's house. She knew that he would make her smile. Hinata cried until as the dark clouds shifted over the abnormally bright moon and which cloaked everything in an eerie darkness.

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth takin', _

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

Hinata slowly stood up and lead out precariously over the edge with her arms spread wide. She was so close, death was within her grasp. Her heart pounded wildly like a war drum in her ears, blocking her surroundings out from her. She'd made her decision. She was going to finally go through with it.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, _

_When you come close to selling out reconsider,_

Hinata looked up longingly at the moon and remembered the many times it had comforted her on nights like this. Hinata could never stand the daylight, it always seemed so fake and artificial to her. But at night things came _alive_! Night is when people show their true colors for no one can hide from the dark. No one.

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance... _

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance,_

Hinata took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with the relaxing salty tang of sea air. She got closer to the edge, to the point that her toes were hanging off. A few pebbles fell into the spray without making a sound. It made her ponder the age old rhetorical question, if a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it would it make a sound? If she died and no one was around to witness it would she be dead? Hinata spread her arms out and got ready to jump into the sea.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, _

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..._

"Mother" Hinata whispered. "I'm going to dance." Hinata felt a gust of wind whip her hair from her face.

She leaned forward even more. Before ever she got the chance to complete her task, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She was yanked back roughly from her suicidal ledge and was quickly spun around to find herself looking into eyes as black as the night sky itself.

_**CC Note**_**: so there ya have it folks! Review please and tell me what you guys think! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	2. Invertigo

_**CC Note**_**: Okedokee ya'll I'm in such a good mood today I decided to push all of my updated stories up a day. So instead of waiting till Wednesday/ Thursday I'm having things premiere today and tomorrow! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter one! I love ya'll!**

**Chapter Two: Invertigo**

"What are you doing?" the man with the piercing dark eyes asked.

"Let me go!" Hinata pleaded but her pathetic struggles only made the vice-like grip he had on her wrist tighten even more.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" he asked ignoring the way she clawed at is hand like a frightened animal.

"What I want is none of your concern; it was never anyone's concern!" Hinata whispered harshly.

"I don't care if you live or die. I just don't want to see someone die tonight of all nights." The man hissed.

Hinata flinched feeling immensely uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. Who was this man? Who did he think he was ordering someone he barely knew around? Then again it didn't matter if it was a stranger or family; Hinata always let anyone take advantage of her in one way or another. She was a living breathing doormat. Hinata looked over the edge once more and took a deep gulp of salty sea air before sitting down in defeat. She let her legs hang idly over the cliff. She felt the man's hand leave her wrist, but she could still feel his presence near her. After about five minutes of awkward silence, the man spoke.

"It's a long way down."

The man said this more to himself than to her but Hinata nodded anyway.

"The water is freezing this time of night, and you probably would have been splattered on those rocks before you even reached the water."

Again, Hinata knew this fact, she wasn't stupid. She couldn't count how many times she'd look out over this ledge. Wishing for death, desperately praying for its sweet embrace to enclose about her and end her suffering. _There must be some God out there laughing at me,_ she thought. Everyone was always laughing. Hinata looked up at the man's tall, slightly indistinguishable silhouette shining in the moonlight. He had dark ebony hair that was spiked slightly in the back with long bangs in the front. His skin was pale, but that could have been a trick of the moon. His cheek bones were prominent and refined and his eyes stared intently out over the ledge out to the sea. He looked like a Greek god. You couldn't hide behind make-up and masks at night like you could during the day and this man looked about as cold and unfeeling as her father. She knew that apathetical look all too well. So why did he rescue her? At night, her mask came off as well. She was truly an angry person on the inside.

"Why do you want to die?" the man asked suddenly, startling Hinata from her melancholy thoughts.

"I-I can't stand being a-alive." Hinata whispered and the man scoffed at the reply.

"Deal with it. Sometimes the easiest way isn't the best way." The man said this to her as if reprimanding a child.

"How, how would you know?" Hinata hissed.

Who was this guy telling her she can't die? That she wasn't _allowed_ to?

"I've tried." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal many pale scars crisscrossing each other over his wrists. "And it's not easy."

Hinata's sharp gasp of surprise at his admission stabbed at her raw lungs. Hinata had never taken to cutting her own wrists. She wasn't into self-mutilation she was too much of a coward to cause outward bodily harm to herself. She had tried sleeping pills before but never had she been able to overdose. Even in her suicide attempts she was a failure. The man then stood up.

"Jump off that cliff if you want, but what if you don't die going down?" and with that the man took his leave back through the forest.

She stared at his retreating back well after he had disappeared into the shadows of the trees before she looked over at her mother's grave once more.

_Mother,_ she asked silently to herself. _What would you have done if you were in my place? Would you jump? Or would you keep your feet firmly on the ground?_

Hinata groggily dragged herself out of bed the next morning to get ready for school. She hated school. It was her personal hell on earth. It was full of bullies, skanks, and future rapists. Hinata kept to herself mostly, knowing that if she made herself invisible she wouldn't be noticed and being invisible meant fewer problems. The school didn't have a uniform like some of the other schools in the surrounding area so for that she was thankful. She wouldn't even be able to walk out of the house in the morning if she had to wear some of the get ups she saw. Being the poster child of modesty, she kept herself dressed in oversized hoodies and baggy pants. Her school life wasn't much better than her home life and even though she liked keeping to herself most times, the loneliness was stifling. No one ever bothered her much at school and she rarely got a partner during team projects unless the teacher assigned groups. Hinata carefully snuck out of her bedroom window so that she wouldn't have to face her father and the rest of her family and headed for Kohanna High.

….

She watched as the students milled about in their stereotypical cliques. No matter what you believe, its either you're in a clique or you're on the outside looking in. Hinata watched as the skanky cheerleaders flirted with the steroid abusing jocks. They looked so artificial in their makeup, so unreal. The art fanatics sat off to the side under the giant oaks that the environmental junkies had protested to be planted a few years ago. The band geeks were running on the walls playing ninja and having disgustingly public make out sessions. The preps were sitting around talking about how little they ate and how fat they were. The emos and goths were blasting the most depressive music and burning the table with magnifying glasses. Next were the nerds. You could see them in the library window playing chess and chucking paper at each other. The 'so called' normal people were walking around, laughing and making crude jokes about things that weren't funny.

Hinata didn't believe that crap teachers spewed about everyone being equal and that there weren't cliques in high school. There were. The teachers spouted stories of equality and normalcy in high school. The reality that hit you in the face freshman year was that no one was normal, nothing is ever normal so why do people try to be something they're not? Hinata sighed and made her way into the building. She quickly made her way through the winding and slightly crowed halls of "public learning" to find her classroom. No one was in there except for the startlingly handsome and enigmatic Sasuke Uchiha. Usually she only saw him surrounded by thirsty fan girls but today he seemed to have been able to escape their grasp if only for a little while. He was blasting music from his iPod really loud and as she sat there she started to bop her head unconsciously to the music.

"Do you like my music?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly and Hinata hesitantly nodded, afraid of what the he would do.

She did not want to be mistaken as a member of his ever growing fan club.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he turned the volume up so that she could hear the music more clearly as the next song played.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation._

_No bleeding._

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

_Would it be wrong would it be right,_

_If I cut my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Be losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine-_

"That's enough Mr. Uchiha, Miss. Hyuga. Give me that iPod." Came the droll voice of Asuma walking into the class room.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned his music down as the teacher had instructed. Hinata looked down at her desk and sighed. That song was so very true for the man who stopped her yesterday. Images of his scarred wrists flashed in her memory as she replayed the lyrics in her head. The students of her class filed in as time drew closer and closer for class to begin. Hinata began to feel strange as she watched the other students mill about and take seats in the class. The room was slightly woozy but she ignored the distinct feeling of in vertigo, her thoughts were more important than the dizzying sensation. Hinata realized that if it hadn't been for that man, she wouldn't be sitting here today. No one knew of the petit Hyugaa's failed suicide attempt, perhaps no one even cared. Hinata knew people would cry and say how polite and kind she was and how it was tragic that she'd died at such a young age. Knowing this was the sad part.

She thought about how it didn't matter if she was sitting in this desk or dead; she was still invisible. Hinata felt herself grow faint. She hadn't eaten breakfast or dinner and she was getting hot from the now sweltering environment inside of her hoodie. She closed her eyes and let the oncoming darkness engulf her.

_**CC Note**_**: Well there you have it folks chapter two! If I get a lot of reviews I update faster and I make good on my promises so tell me what you think in a review! I love reader feedback! If you want to read more writings by me just visit my profile! I've got all kinds of flavors for you to enjoy!**


	3. Delightful

_**CC Note**_**: well here's chapter 3! I didn't reach 10 reviews like I wanted but I appreciate all the people that did review! This chapter is dedicated to ya'll!**

_**Chapter Three: Delightful**_

Was he the only one who noticed that something was _wrong_? Was he the only one that knew she was falling? With a class a full and as rowdy as this one why was it that no one seemed to notice a fellow student fall limp like a rag doll in her chair? Sasuke sprang up from his chair and caught Hinata before she hit the floor. Everyone in the room noticed what was going on now since Sasuke Uchiha was doing something about it. Apparently anything involving the brooding raven was noteworthy. Sasuke moved some hair out of her face pale to feel her forehead which was abnormally warm.

"Kakashi, Hinata needs the nurse." Sasuke stated as he picked Hinata up bridal style and walked out of the silent walked quickly down the halls, ignoring the strange stares that he was getting from his classmates.

He knew the people in the hall were whispering and gossiping, seeing him walk down the halls with a girl in his arms was causing quite the stir. But Sasuke had tunnel vision and all he could hear were the sounds of the small girl's labored breathing and his own footsteps. Both sounds echoed in his ears as he rushed Hinata to the nurse's office. When he finally reached their destination he was greeted by an odd look from the bespectacled male nurse Kabuto.

"Lay her down on the table." Kabuto informed.

As soon as the girl was laying prone on the table he quickly and clinically went to work on her. After about five minutes, Kabuto tsked and shook his head, what he'd observed in just a few short minutes wasn't good.

"She's terribly over heated from this hoodie and it looks like she's been skipping meals...What happened to her? Do you know?" Kabuto inquired.

"I don't. She was just listening to music with me and then class started and she just fainted." Sasuke said blankly.

"Hmm. I'll give her some medicine along with a few vitamins she can take home with her when she wakes up. In the meantime I suggest that you go back to class." Sasuke only scoffed at Kabuto and put his earphones on.

He made himself comfortable in Kabuto's chair. The male nurse shook his head knowing from experience with Uchihas that making them do anything they didn't want to do was a futile attempt. The door to the room shut and Sasuke watched Hinata as she slept on the table and he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that she looked strangely familiar. In fact, she looked a lot like the girl he stopped from committing suicide the other night. Or at least he thought it was a girl. In another time he could probably be certain that it was a girl but these days you can't really be sure.

He furrowed his brow as her white knuckled grip on the stiff linen sheets lessened and tightened...almost like she was trying to grasp for something. After a few minutes of frantic gasps of air she started talking in her sleep.

"No, mother! I don't wanna die yet!" Hinata cried and Sasuke went over to the bed to see what was of the corner of her eyes were fresh tears that were soon cascading down her face.

Sasuke wiped one away and rubbed the moisture away between his fingers. _Odd._

"I'll be a good girl, momma. I promise! Please don't kill me!" Hinata pleaded with an imaginary person. "I promise I won't cry anymore momma! I'll be a big girl!"

Hinata caught Sasuke's hand in a vice grip and didn't let go. Sasuke knew that he could easily pry her fingers away but for some reason he felt compelled to let her hand stay where it was.

"I promise I will do whatever daddy wants and I won't cry about it! I promise!" Hinata cried harder, with her other hand she grabbed onto his shirt and she looked up at him with wide lifeless eyes.

Then her mouth opened and she spoke barely above a whisper.

_"Don't kill me."_

With those last words Hinata passed out, leaving a very confused Sasuke to hold her limp body. Sasuke gently laid her down and took a sheet and tucked her in. What was wrong with her? He never really noticed her before and he probably never would have if she hadn't reminded him of that girl on the always seems so quiet and happy but now he saw how much pain she was hiding inside of her. Probably as much as he had. He wanted to help her, he never wanted to help anyone before but this girl just seemed to make something inside of him want to help. Weird. If it will make her happy, he will do it. For some reason he knew that she would look beautiful if she smiled. He just knew it. Sasuke put his ear buds back into his ears and got comfortable in the chair beside her bed, something told him he'd be here for a while.

Hinata awoke to an unfamiliar room that smelled of antiseptic and quickly started to panic. If she had been kidnapped, her father would be angry with her about how weak she was to get into this situation. Hinata sat up slowly to survey surroundings. She took note of a mahogany desk accompanied by a matching straight backed chair, a white medicine cabinet with silver knobs, white tiled flooring, off-white walls, and a window draped in gauzy white curtains. Hinata sighed and leaned back down on the cot. She must be in the school infirmary. But who would be kind enough to take her? She recalled how one time, she had fallen out of a tree on the school grounds and passed out. She woke up hours later under the same tree, her leg covered in blood. No one noticed her. No one cared.

The door to the back room of the infirmary opened and in walked the boy who she had listened to music with earlier. Sasuke Uchiha. He took one look at her and the pulled something out of his hoodie flinched, expecting a weapon, but instead he pulled out a bottle of water, two little blue pills, and a small container of multicolored tablets. He looked at her expectantly and Hinata, shaking, took the objects from him. Was he trying to poison her?

"Those are for your fever. And these are vitamins the nurse wants you to take later" Sasuke gruffly informed her before taking a seat at the edge of her bed and leaning his head on the wall behind them.

Hinata hesitantly took the one of the blue pills and gulped down a little of the cold water. When nothing happened, she took the other one. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Hinata spoke.

"W-why? Why did you br-bring me h-h-here? Why d-d-didn't you just i-ignore m-me and leave like, like everyone else?" Hinata asked softly as she looked at her lap.

"Did you want me to leave you?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no." She said softly.

"Then I won't leave you." Sasuke said bluntly, jerking her head up to look him in the eye.

Hinata didn't know if he meant that he wasn't going to leave her ever or if it was a one-time deal. But whatever the deal was it provided her with a sense of contentment for the moment.

"T-thank y-y-you." Hinata stammered.

"Hn. Let's go eat." Sasuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking out of the room.

Hinata scurried as fast as she could after him. When they reached the outside of the school, Hinata frowned. Why was the sky a russet color? She couldn't have been out for that long. If Sasuke had stayed with her the whole time then he must've missed a full day of school. He was probably angry with her so the least she could do was apologize.

"Sa-sasuke, I, I, I'm sorry." Hinata said which made Sasuke stop in his tracks and Hinata to bumped into him clumsily into his back.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her.

"I, I made y-you miss sc-school be-because I am w-weak." Hinata stammered softly.

"I wanted to miss school. And you are not weak unless you allow yourself to be. Now come on." Sasuke said gruffly and started walking again.

Hinata stared blankly at his retreating back for a moment before catching up to him. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Why was he being so nice to her anyway? She barely knew anything about him. All she knew was his name, that he was a genius, handsome, had hoards of fan girls, and decent taste in music. Most of that was common knowledge, anyway. He probably knew even less about her. Hinata shook her head furiously as she fell into step behind Sasuke. She was going to ride this niceness out for as long as she could.

Sasuke opened the door to a familiar smelling restaurant. Salty fries, ketchup, and grease filled the air; they were in McDonald's. She didn't know that Sasuke liked fast food. Well you learn something new every day. She followed him up to the front counter and was surprised to see Sakura Haruno working the register. Sakura was wearing the employee uniform: a red polo with a small yellow 'M' on it and its top four buttons undone, a pair of crisp black dress pants, her name tag, and a little McDonald's hat. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke at the restaurant and leaned over the counter, in what she hoped was a sensual way, to show him what little cleavage she had.

"Sasuke! What a surprise! Are you coming to pay me a visit?" Sakura asked as she batted her eyelashes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No." He said dully. He then turned to Hinata and grabbed her by her elbow so that she was standing next to him.

"What would you like to eat Hinata?" Sasuke asked while Sakura shot daggers at the lavender eyed girl.

"I, I w-would like a…a Southern Style Chicken Sandwich with a, a coke p-p-please." Hinata said softly.

Sakura grudgingly typed her order onto the machine and then turned to Sasuke, posing in a way that she was sure her tiny breasts would be exposed.

"And what would you like big boy?" Sakura asked.

"Double Cheese burger with fries. And don't spit in Hinata's food, I'll know if you do."

Sakura's face fell.

"Why would I do that Sasuke?" Sakura asked with false innocence.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura went to the back to make their food. Hinata just stared at the counter and wondered if Sakura would really spit in her food. It was then that Hinata realized that she didn't have any money on her meaning she couldn't pay for the food. She tugged on Sasuke's sleeve lightly to inform him of her predicament.

"Sa-Sasuke I, I don't have an-an-any m-money. C-could you t-t-tell Sakura not to, to m-make my food pl-please?" Hinata asked as she stared intently at the ground.

"I was going to pay for your food whether or not you had money." Sasuke shrugged and Hinata just stared at him, no one had been kind enough to pay for her meal before.

"I, I, I don't wa-wanna be a, a, a bother." Hinata said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Hn." Sasuke said and turned his head away from her.

He didn't want to admit it but she had a cute blush. Sakura returned shortly with their orders. She put the food out on the counter and obnoxiously chewed her gum as she typed in the total of their orders. A lacey pink bra was clearly visible.

"That will be fifteen dollars and thirty-seven cents." Sakura said and Sasuke put a twenty on the counter.

He moodily grabbed their food and walked out of the restaurant with Hinata trailing nervously behind him. Sasuke then plopped down onto the sidewalk and took his burger out of the bag. Hinata stood there dumbly holding her right arm as Sasuke ate his food. Sasuke glanced up at her but decided to ignore her. If she wanted to eat she would have to come get it. After a while Sasuke was nearly done and Hinata was still standing there.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Sasuke asked, slightly frustrated as Hinata unconciously took a step back.

"Fine then." Sasuke shrugged and balled up the bag with her food inside.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Sasuke got up off of the ground and walked towards a nearby trashcan. He looked at Hinata with a hard stare, but she did nothing but stare at him with those big watery eyes. Sasuke dropped the bag into the trash and then grabbed her wrist.

"Come on." Sasuke said gruffly and Hinata lamely followed.

After about fifteen minutes Hinata realized that he was walking her home. She heard her stomach growl loudly and wished that Sasuke hadn't crumpled up her food and thrown it away. She didn't notice it but Sasuke had looked back at her when her stomach growled and felt slightly guilty about throwing her food away. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar a fangirl had given him earlier. He hated sweets so he hadn't eaten it. He tossed it over his shoulder and to his surprise she caught it. Hinata stopped and stared wide eyed at the bar of chocolate and then at his back.

"Eat it." Sasuke said, stopping. He didn't resume walking until he heard the subtle rip of the chocolate wrapper.

Hinata sighed to herself as she stared at the chocolate wrapper on her desk. She was going to keep this so that she could look back and say that at least one person was kind to her. She took out some glue, a pen, and leather bound book with no words. She opened to the first page and neatly glued the wrapper in. Then she scribbled a few words at the bottom:

_Sep. 1st 2008,_

_Uchiha Sasuke threw this at me after he crushed my food. Delightful._

_**CC Note**_**: SOOOOOOOO there you have it folks chapter three! I'll update when I get 10 more reviews! I hope I reach that number soon! The sooner I get it the faster I update! Thanks soooooo much for reading my ficcie! Check out my profile for other things to read while you wait for this one to update! There's a little something there for everyone!**


End file.
